


Dear Neela

by Emony



Series: Dear Neela [7]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Neela wrote more than one letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Neela

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 18 June 2005

Dear Neela,

This is the second of two letters you wrote. If you haven't looked at it yet, the first is probably still at the bottom of your locker, just like Dr. Carter's was.

The first letter was your hopes and fears in being a doctor. This one is different. Hopes and fears. Dreams of the future. You're not just the career, and I hope you haven't forgotten that; there's more to life than medicine.

Maybe you're married, maybe you're not. I hope that you're happy, in love - or at least that you've known love. Dr. Kovac was a silly crush. Michael...Michael's gone, but I'm beginning to see the end of that now, so hopefully that's all behind you. I don't hope to forget him; I hope that the pain has faded and that the memories remain.

I hope that I still enjoy work. I hope that I still have good friends, like Ray and Abby. And, as much as I love him, I hope that my living situation is better.

I fear that people will not see that I've changed, that I'm not the nervous med student anymore, that I'm not the girl with the silly crushes or the girl with the lost love.

I dream the things that most people dream; that I'll find happiness in life, in work, in love. I fear the things that most people fear; that I won't find that happiness.

Those other dreams I have; I'm not writing about them. The actual dreams, you remember them. I'm not sure what I think of them, but I hope something…

I just hope and dream.

Neela.

***

Neela smiles as she reads the letter to herself that she'd written so long ago, at least; it seemed a long time ago, in reality it was only seven years.

"What's that you've got?"

"Hm? Oh, you remember those letters we wrote when Dr. Carter left?"

Her friend nods.

"I wrote another a little while afterwards."

She passes it to Abby as she goes back to packing up boxes. Abby smiles as she reads.

"Well, I'd say you got your hopes and dreams. Would those other dreams be what I think they are?"

Neela blushes, takes back the letter and continues to pack. Abby laughs, she adds one last photo frame to her box and stands, brushing dust from her trousers.

"I've got to go. Chief of the ER, and I still have the crappy shifts."

"And you still give us poor attendings them, too. Have a good shift, Abs."

"I'll try," she laughs. "You'll be ok here for a while? I'll send him home as soon as I get there."

"I'll be good."

Abby left and time passes as Neela continues to pack boxes, so involved she misses the door opening behind her.

"Should you really be lifting that, hon?"

Neela jumps, hand going to her throat, and gasps.

"Ray! Don't do that!"

He pulls her into a hug and whispers, "sorry."

"S'ok," she mutters, sinking into his arms.

"I'm guessing you need a hand with those bigger boxes?"

"Yes. Did you make those last minute checks?"

Ray grins, a grin that never fails to make Neela melt.

"I did. The contract is sorted. The movers arrive in the morning. I picked up the key to the house and those forms from Lewis. It's all sorted."

Neela smiles as she looks over the apartment. The place she moved to as a last resort. The place she found life in and realised her hopes and dreams. The place that in six months would be too small.

Those other dreams? She doesn't need them anymore; she has the real thing.


End file.
